Performing musicians are frequently required to play short engagements at different locations. Instruments, music, music stands, and stage accessories must all be transported from one job location to another. Conventional music stands are difficult to transport due to their size and awkward weight distribution. Collapsbible music stands heretofore available have lacked the sturdiness required to support large books of music, and are lacking in visual stage appeal. A sturdy, attractive music stand that could be collapsed into an easily transportable configuration would be a decided advantage.